I'll take care of you
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Goes along with the Date Night story line. When both Yugi and Atem are home sick, they must care for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi coughed into the sleeve of his night shirt,watching Solomon examine the thermometer. From the other side of the room,Atem sniffled and leaned back against the pillows that were currently propping him up.

"You have a little fever," the old man announced. "I think you two should rest today, I can stay home for the day."

"But Grandpa,I have a big test today at school, and your store will be busy with the holidays coming up" Yugi protested.

"You boys are more important than the shop. If you don't feel well-"

"It's just a cold or something. We'll be fine." Solomon sighed.

"I know how you can be when you're sick, Yugi. I really don't think leaving you to-"

"I'll be here,Solomon." Atem said, climbing out of bed and making his way to Yuri's bed. He knelt down,taking the other teen's hand and stroking his hair.

"Don't worry, my heart." He said softly. " I'll take care of you."

"You always do, Love. But you should rest too. I don't want to-"

"I'll rest much better if I know you're getting what you need." He raised Yugi's hand so that the sapphire ring was eye level.

"The day I decided to give you this, I also accepted the responsibility of making sure I do everything I possibly can to care for you, I promised you that not a single day would pass that I wouldn't be there. In sickness or in health, this is what it means to truly love someone. You're very precious to me." Atem turned his head to cough,taking a moment before turning back to Yugi.

"You often ask me about my life in Egypt, what it would have been like to be my heart during my time as king, allow me to show you that now."

"Are you boys sure you'll be alright on your own today?"

"I should warn you,Love, I'm probably the world's worst sick person." Yugi sniffled. Atem kissed Yugi's head softly.

"We'll be fine,Solomon." He assured the older man. Solomon smiled.

"So much in love...I've only ever seen it a few times in my life. Well, if you need anything, call down to the shop,I'll be in to check on you around lunch time. Try to get some rest,there's orange juice in the fridge and I can always get more later."

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said. After Solomon had gone, Atem remained beside him.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked.

"I-I am a little cold." Yugi replied propping himself up on his arms. "It's kind of hard to breathe lying down." Atem stood,walking the short distance to his own bed,removing the blanket and pillows from it. He carried the objects back to Yugi.

"I can't take all of that from you, you need to have a good place to lie down too." Atem chuckled warmly.

"We'll just have to share then,won't we?" Yugi slid over,making room for Atem. The former pharaoh's presence gave Yugi a sense of security and they both seemed to sleep better.

Atem spread the blanket over them both, placing his pillows on the bed and leaning against them.

"Come here,Yugi." He invited lovingly. The other teen didn't waste time in doing as he was told, placing his head on Atem's chest.

"This is much better.". Yugi said closing his eyes.

" Then sleep my heart." Yugi snuggled into his love and closed his eyes, giving into his fatigue at last.

"You're sure I won't be bothering you?"

"Of course not. You could never be a bother to me. I love you far too much." He placed an arm around Yugi, holding him close. He waited quietly for Yugi to sleep before drifting off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi opened his eyes slowly finding himself alone in the bed. He sat up,ignoring the slight dizziness that came over him. He became aware of the returning headache and pain in his throat.

"Atem?" He called out,followed by a coughing fit. Yugi found himself feeling quite lonely in their room without his beloved Atem. He pushed the blanket off and climbed out of bed, crossing the room to his bedroom door and reaching out to turn the handle.

Before Yugi could reach the handle, the door clicked open and Atem stepped in carrying two glasses of orange juice.

"There you are, I woke up and-" Atem handed one of the glasses to Yugi.

"Partner, I was only downstairs in the kitchen. You should lie down, I promise you everything is fine now." Yugi sipped the orange liquid, the cool sensation felt good to him as he allowed Atem to guide him back to the bed. Yugi placed the glass on the night stand and laid down.

"Are you going to lie with me?" Yugi asked.

"I would like that,My heart. Sadly there are still things to do,rest now."

"It's hard to rest when I can't really breathe right and I hurt and you're sick too,you shouldn't push yourself."

"I understand that this isn't the best situation to be going through and it can be frustrating. You don't have to worry about me,my priority is you."Yugi sat up, reaching for the box of tissues.

"It's nice to feel important, but you need rest too. You can't forget to look after yourself." The teen quickly covered his face sneezing into the tissue and groaning in frustration. Atem lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"My poor Yugi, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. If I could take it from you,I would."

"I know. You always take such good care of me. Even when I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm sorry I've been so irritable today."

"Everyone gets frustrated, Yugi. It's all right. Do you need anything else?" Yugi shook his head.

"No, but I wish you'd reconsider. You had a fever today too, it's not good for you to be doing a lot right now. Fevers can get worse if you're not careful."

" having a fever has never stopped me from tending to my responsibilities. " Yugi frowned.

"You never took the time to rest when you were king?"

"No. I only stayed in bed once that I can recall. I didn't have the strength to leave my room. I was only a child at the time."

" that's terrible. I'm sorry you were so sick,you must've been afraid. "

"At first I was,but my father sat at my bedside nearly constantly,tending to me,comforting me and I knew it would be fine. But as you see, I got better."

"I just don't want to see you get sicker because you don't have enough rest. Lying down and sleeping help you recover." Yugi reached out to place a hand on Atem's head, only for him to gently take it in his own, stopping the attempt.

"That's not for you to worry about." He kissed Yugi's hand softly . "I need you to trust me. I know my limitations and I promise -"

" but you don't always know them, or you ignore them. I've seen you push yourself many times, so yes I trust you, but I do worry about you."Yugi replied. "Please Love, lie down." The teen pleaded.

"Yugi -" Atem's reply was cut off by a series of harsh coughs.

"That didn't sound good,Atem. " Yugi moved closer,rubbing Atem's back. "Are you okay?"

" Yes.I need a moment to -" Yugi gently pulled him onto the bed, rearranging the pillows.

"Come on,Love." The former king attempted to protest, but soon found himself under the blanket,with Yugi snuggling into him.

"You don't have to be so strong and brave all the time. It's just as important to me that you're taken care of as it is for you to look after me. It's not weakness to let me help you sometimes. Anyway, extra snuggles would make me feel a lot better." Atem held him close.

"You can have all the snuggles you like, my heart. All you ever need to do is to come to me."

" then you'll stay? "

"For a while."

"I love you,you know that don't you?"

" Yes Yugi, I love you too, more than I have ever loved anyone. Try to rest. Maybe after our nap,we can go down to the kitchen and I'll make some soup."

"That sounds like a good idea,but remember that if you don't feel up to it,it's okay. Even pharaohs need time to relax once in a while."

"Kings don't have that luxury. From the moment the sun rises on our time in the world until it sets, our life is devoted to keeping order and ensure the safety of -"

"You call me partner,that means whatever we do, we do it together as a team. More than that,as your heart, I'm at the center of everything,that's what you said. If I'm that important to you, I should be able to have you here with me."

"I am here." Atem replied.

"I need you, please,Love, don't over do it. It's okay to let yourself have some down time. Promise me you'll take it easy until your better,at least until your fever 's gone." Atem sighed,reluctantly agreeing. He held Yugi until he had fallen asleep,leaving Atem to lie awake and reevaluate his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi examined the thermometer carefully,sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You've got to rest,Love. Your fever's getting worse. I told you to be careful." Yugi said.

"I have. I've been lying in our bed with you for the past thirty minutes,you can't expect me to stay in bed all day." Atem coughed into his sleeve. Yugi had compromised with his love,allowing him to be propped up against the headboard.

"Not constantly. You haven't slept at all and you've been so busy tending to me-"

"I enjoy being able to take care of you, it is my favorite responsibility. We talked about it and I -"

"I know we did and like I told you, as your heart, this is what I need from you. I know you're used to doing things a certain way,but you should let me help you too." Yugi insisted

"you do help me. You make dinner each night,you've brought lunch to the shop on several occasions and when I need someone to talk to, I know you're there. That helps more than you know.I don't require you to do those things. When I gave you your ring, I explained what being married to be would have been,but I also told you that all I would ever ask of you is to be happy and -"

"And I made a promise to you too,Atem. That I'd always love you,and be there for you. I do all of those things because...well, I might not have ever been a king like you,but you're my heart too. You're so important to me and I love you so much. This is what happens when you love someone as much as we love each other and I wouldn't change anything, but it's never going to be all on you. We're partners remember?" Yugi lightly kissed Atem's head. "It's your turn to rest and be taken care of. I'll go make you some soup and I'll bring it up to you."

" I can -" Atem began,pushing the blanket off.

"No." Yugi replied sternly, pressing a gentle hand to Atem's chest. "Right now I don't want you to do anything but rest." Yugi covered him back up and handed him a glass.

"Drink your juice and relax." Yugi turned to sneeze,the action caused his headache to become worse. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Yugi,come lie down. we'll get something later." Atem said.

"If you can put yourself aside for me, I can do it for you. It's not fair to expect you to -"

" Yugi-"

"No. I'm fine."

" but -"

"I just -"

" let yourself rest,it's okay,really. "

"Even if I do lie here, I won't be able to rest. You might as well let me help."

" why is it so hard for you to just slow down? " Yugi asked. "You do so much every single day. You're always doing something,just once for your health and if not for you,for me." Atem sighed.

"That's who I am. I know I am no longer a king, I gave it up to be with you but I am still me. I cannot rest knowing there are things to be done. Please try to understand. "

"I do understand,Love. But I'm worried. I don't want you to end up with pneumonia and have to go to the hospital. Your fever- if you end up in the hospital, I'm going to be upset with you. I might not visit for a while." Yugi crossed his arms. Atem shook his head.

"You and I both know that isn't true. Yes you'll be upset with me,but rather than you not being there,it would be getting you to go home -"

" Maybe. Maybe not,but don't test that theory. "

"You want me to believe that knowing my illness is enough to keep me in a hospital bed instead of ours,you could stay away from me even a single day?" Yugi didn't reply. He knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"It's not your nature to be so cold hearted nor is it in mine to intentionally cause you so much stress. Should you ever be that angry at me, I would have failed you. I would not have the right to claim you as my heart and I would not allow our marriage to-" Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem.

"Don't say that.I love you way too much ever let you go.I just need you to be okay."

" I will be. Does it mean that much to you that I allow you to-"

" Yes,it does. " Atem knew for Yugi's sake only one thing could be done.

"I'll try,My heart. Though I do feel a bit useless-" Yugi raised his head in surprise.

"Is that what this is,do you hear yourself?" Yugi could hardly believe his ears. "Atem, you saved the world, not to mention Grandpa, all our friends, me, you're still looking after us, you help Grandpa in the shop,you are many things but never useless. Maybe I should have Grandpa make a doctor's appointment for you,your ever must be worse than I thought,we'll have to get a new thermometer,ours must be broken...useless, honestly. A few days rest isn't going to change that. You couldn't be if you tried. Never say that again."

"I don't need to see a doctor, what I need to do is-"

"Relax." Yugi insisted. Atem sighed heavily.

"You can be upset if you want to,but I'm putting my foot down." Yugi stood up and made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen,leaving Atem slightly irritated by the conversation.


End file.
